The motorcycle is becoming a popular form of transportation, due in part to its fuel economy, maneuverability and the ease with which parking space may be found. Present-day motorcycles are also popular as touring vehicles for short and extended vacation travel. This popularity has created a demand for methods to adapt the conventional single rider vehicle so that a companion may be accommodated. These adaptations may be made either at the time of ordering the vehicle or as an after purchase option.
Most motorcycles are originally equipped with a single seat for a single operator, but many motorcycle buyers equip their purchase with seats adapted to accommodate two riders, frequently including a back rest for each position to provide back support for each rider. This modification makes the vehicle more comfortable, and therefore more desirable, for extended use, as for example commuting to work or for touring.
The popularity of the motorcycle, especially one equipped for two or more riders, has created a demand for accessories to make the motorcycle more pleasant to ride. One accessory often added is a communication system, usually consisting of at least a radio to receive commercial broadcasts and an intercommunications system for the driver to communicate with a passenger via crash helmets equipped with microphone and audio systems.
Communications between the driver and passenger on a motorcycle is difficult, due to the wind, vehicle and traffic noise which buffets the riders. This problem has been addressed in several ways, both acoustically and electronically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,130 (Koerber et al.) discloses an approach to enhance communications between riders by use of acoustic channelling, in the manner of a stethoscope conveying sounds to a doctor's or nurse's ears. Koerber discloses how communications between riders is enhanced by the use of such sound-carrying tubes but does not suggest any way that the passenger can influence or control the communications, short of disconnecting the acoustic tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,409 (McKinney) discloses the use of an electronic intercommunications system which utilizes electrical wiring connected between two or more helmets. The electronics comprising such a communications system is well known in the art and McKinney teaches that the addition of a take-up reel for the wiring serves to control the slack in the wiring and keep it from presenting a hazard to the riders. McKinney further discloses that the electronic system may be contained in a box suitable for also holding the helmets and the controls for the electronic device. McKinney suggests that the box could be mounted out of the way of the riders, as at the rear of the motorcycle. This places the controls out of the reach of both driver and passenger, requiring them to make any desired adjustments before beginning their journey.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,977 (Lustig et al.) discloses how the addition of an electronic package on a belt can allow the riders to enjoy either commercial broadcasts or intercommunications. The electronic device described by Lustig has any controls therefor mounted on the case which is secured to the belt. This places the controls within the reach of the driver and perhaps also within reach of the passenger who must reach around the driver's seat back to operate them. In both cases the operator cannot conveniently see the controls being operated, relying instead on touch and memory to select the desired control.
Each of the cited patents addresses the problems of communications between riders, but none address the question of how to control the communications systems conveniently and safely.
In the present art, the variety of electronic communications systems available to the motorcycle owner is nearly unlimited. Electronic systems for receiving commercial broadcasts or citizen band transmissions, playing prerecorded music and serving also as an intercommunications system are readily available and commonly added to the motorcycle as dealer installed options. The controls for the installed system are placed on the driver's panel, usually located in the space immediately in front of the driver. This requires that all adjustments to volume, channel or subsystem be made by the driver.